Rose's enemy Pt 1
by Rosesayin
Summary: Rose a 21 year old elite sayin thought that she had killed her half-brother Sarevok.If so then how would he be here right now trying to get revenge and kill her? Find out in this story
1. That Fatefull dream

I do not own B.G. characters or D.B.Z characters

/

I sat there quietly scrying Keith I was tired and missed my husband. It was the middle of the day and I was getting worried because of a vision I'd had the night before. I started sweating at the thought of the vision. In my dream I was sitting in the secret room under my pool. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice in my head "Hi there Rose dear are you ready to die." A few minutes later I saw my body lying face down on the ground in a puddle of blood. I came close to screaming but came back to reality.

I ran out of the house looking for my 2 daughters Lilac and Lilly. I found them next to the stream with my animal friends. "Lilac Lilly go get Tsukino then tell her to come over immediately" I said starting to panic. "Why moms" Lilac asked "just do as I said unless you wish to see me die." I said in a worried and scared voice.

After they left I ran and dived into the pool I wandered down the hall until I heard a familiar voice. I quickly ducked into the secret room. I was hoping that I wouldn't die because I would feel bad if my husband had to come home to plan my funeral. No I refused to die today. "ooh Rose" he called "hmm I thought for sure I had sensed my little half-sisters energy level down her"

I waited in the room until I thought he was gone. When the footsteps died down I darted out of the room but didn't make it far before a hand grabbed me by the hair and yanked me to the ground. "Now why would I let my dear half-sister in which I had wished to kill get away?" He said "Now why don't you tell me where your daughters are and I might decide not to kill you." "Like you would cut me slack anyways you would just kill me the moment you got the info from me." I said back. I was trying to hide my fears. "Oh I know what is going through your head right now and I know that you had thought that I'd been killed." He said

"I will never tell you where my daughters are so you might as well kill me." I said "Fine be that way soon enough you will be begging me to give you mercy." He said "Keep thinking that." I said "You won't get a single word out of me." I said

Soon after that he started to use some spells on me. 1st he used a simple spell that would make it so I couldn't move. Then he took my arm and snapped it. I heard the bone crack and winced in pain. Then he burned me with the spell flaming hands. I started crying because even my sayin body couldn't take pain like this. I was a lot different from Goku though because my tail was white and I was an elite sayin. The next spell he used made me scream in pain. Then he stopped using spells on me and pulled out a small pocket knife. He quickly popped it open and cut me from my knee to my ankle before stopping and pulling the blade out of my leg.

Me and my sister continued to run until we reached our destination when we got there we told Tsukino all that had happened she quickly told us to go in the house and stay there. I was begging her to let me go with her but she kept saying no. we continued to argue until Lira pointed out that a power level was starting to rapidly drop. "you 2 stay here understand" she said "yes mam" Lilly said.

Soon after she left my sister sat down and started to meditate. When I asked her why she was meditating she told me that she was informing our dad's brother.

I was now lying there in pain on the ground I had many more cuts then before and when he used the next spell I couldn't hold back the shriek anymore. Soon I found myself crying and lying in a puddle of blood. I was in so much pain that I wanted to faint so that I wouldn't feel the pain "So Rose are you ready to tell me where your little girls are?" He asked me. I coughed up some blood before choking out the words "I thought I had already given you the answer you idiot." "Still being stubborn aren't you?" he asked me. I didn't reply and pretended not to hear him. Soon after that event I choked out the words "About time that you all got here." I let out 1 more shriek as he used the lightning bolt spell on me I lied there crying and finally I fainted I had already lost ¾ of my blood and my friends feared that it might be too late by the time they reached me.

It started out as a normal morning for me I was washing in the stream and enjoying the feeling of summer. I wasn't anywhere near as strong as my brother and I knew that I was in charge of making sure that his wife didn't die. But I had no idea how much trouble she was in this time. My brother and I were advanced sayins. We were strong but nowhere near as strong as the elites.

Later on that day I felt someone sending me a message the way that we could sometimes communicate. I immediately knew what was wrong when I heard my niece Lilly sending a worried message that told me that Rose was in danger and close to death. I darted up and started to run to where I was informed to go. I knew that there would be others on the way and hoped that they would reach her soon.

When Lilac and Lilly showed up at the door without Rose I knew something was going on. The day had started off normal and I wanted to rest today and not move but when they told me what was going on I simply could not believe what I was hearing. "Did she tell you anything about what was going on?" I asked the girls they both replied with a steady no. Lilac and I argued and it was hard to convince her to stay until Lira informed us that there was a power level fading in the distance.

I quickly left knowing that Lira would care for the girls and keep them occupied. I ran out of the house making sure to keep an eye on the power level because I knew that if it reached zero then that meant that Rose was dead. We all knew and understood that Keith would murder his brother if Rose died and he had to come back to plan her funeral. When I reached the area I knew that if I didn't get there within a few minutes she would die.

They both reached me by the time that I was almost dead. They ran down the cave halls only to find my lying in a puddle of blood and to be exact it was my blood. I had 1 large jagged gash on my cheek and it was probably the worst. When they reached me my breathing was heavy and jagged. I was limp and close to death. I was still in obvious pain. My chest was burned and my clos were reduced to rags. I felt arms wrap around me and before I knew it I felt myself being set down on the bed. I felt bandages being set on my wounds and then covers being pulled over me. I woke up the next day crying. I heard people rushing towards my room. I saw 4 people rush into the room and sit next to me. Tears stained my face and new blood trailed down my cheek. My shiny black hair had become greasy and covered my head and face. When I tried to sit up I suddenly felt light headed and fainted again. When I awoke next I felt arms wrapped around me. I didn't struggle to get up. I weakly said "I-I'm thi-thirsty a-and s-starved." I felt Keith stirring next to me and when he got up he hugged me tightly and said "thank goodness we thought for sure you were going to die and I almost murdered my brother." I felt tears streaming down his face and he said "Rose please don't do anything so stupid again. I was worried sick and afraid that you were going to die." "I'll try Keith."

When I tried to sit up he pushed me down and said "Please don't you lost a lot of blood and will faint if you move to much"


	2. Sarevok is still alive?

I do not own DBZ characters or BG characters

Oh and in this chapter Rose almost dies. Please enjoy the story

I waited in the room until I thought he was gone. When the footsteps died down I darted out of the room but didn't make it far before a hand grabbed me by the hair and yanked me to the ground. "Now why would I let my dear half-sister in which I had wished to kill get away?" He said "Now why don't you tell me where your daughters are and I might decide not to kill you." "Like you would cut me slack anyways you would just kill me the moment you got the info from me." I said back. I was trying to hide my fears. "Oh I know what is going through your head right now and I know that you had thought that I'd been killed." He said

"I will never tell you where my daughters are so you might as well kill me." I said "Fine be that way soon enough you will be begging me to give you mercy." He said "Keep thinking that." I said "You won't get a single word out of me." I said

Soon after that he started to use some spells on me. 1st he used a simple spell that would make it so I couldn't move. Then he took my arm and snapped it. I heard the bone crack and winced in pain. Then he burned me with the spell flaming hands. I started crying because even my sayin body couldn't take pain like this. I was a lot different from Goku though because my tail was white and I was an elite sayin. The next spell he used made me scream in pain. Then he stopped using spells on me and pulled out a small pocket knife. He quickly popped it open and cut me from my knee to my ankle before stopping and pulling the blade out of my leg.

Me and my sister continued to run until we reached our destination when we got there we told Tsukino all that had happened she quickly told us to go in the house and stay there. I was begging her to let me go with her but she kept saying no. we continued to argue until Lira pointed out that a power level was starting to rapidly drop. "You 2 stay here understand" she said "yes mam" Lilly said.

Soon after she left my sister sat down and started to meditate. When I asked her why she was meditating she told me that she was informing our dad's brother.

I was now lying there in pain on the ground I had many more cuts then before and when he used the next spell I couldn't hold back the shriek anymore. Soon I found myself crying and lying in a puddle of blood. I was in so much pain that I wanted to faint so that I wouldn't feel the pain "So Rose are you ready to tell me where your little girls are?" He asked me. I coughed up some blood before choking out the words "I thought I had already given you the answer you idiot." "Still being stubborn aren't you?" he asked me. I didn't reply and pretended not to hear him. Soon after that event I choked out the words "About time that you all got here." I let out 1 more shriek as he used the lightning bolt spell on me I lied there crying and finally I fainted I had already lost ¾ of my blood and my friends feared that it might be too late by the time they reached me.


End file.
